私があなたを愛して
by Lady Starwing
Summary: I would do anything, even follow you into the next life ... My lord, my love ... for all that has happened, I am sorry ... char. death, angst T for suicide Pairing inside


_If my kind isn't supposed to feel anything for the humans, then why am I fleeing? Why did the sight of blood—HIS blood—make me hate myself so much? What is the point of ignoring emotions that are so clearly returned, even if you are separate races? What all have I been taught that is unjust and wrong?! What am I if not what I am? Would I be a "monster", like that traitor said? _

_Yes … that is it._

… _I really am a monster …_

_I killed the person who loved me more than his own life …_

… _I am cursed … The blood on me is drying and caking itself onto me. I want it off, but I can't land without revealing my location to that traitor._

_And he would only taunt me over what I have done. As the blood dried more and I can only look at it on my claws, he would tear into me, tormenting my mind until I wanted it all to end._

… _I already want my life to be over …_

_He had been coming to save me too!! And yet I … I …_

_My claws ripped him open, only so I wouldn't feel that blade tear my throat out._

_I can still feel it … I can still feel it!! The flesh giving way, the muscles being slashed open, the hot blood splashing onto me … The screams still ringing in my ears, that last, confused look before it all ended for him … and then the look of sorrow as he figured out who I was, my name softly leaving his mouth, followed by all that blood._

"Ninian …" _He looked up at me as he fell, and I … I just wanted to die … especially when his next words came to me as I leaned over to look at him._

"Fly … love."

"_Love"_

_He called me "Love"._

_I do not deserve to be called that, especially not by him. Those piercing blue eyes clouded as he told me to fly, and yet … there were the faintest traces of a sad smile on his face, but only I could see that. That smile … that was the last thing about him that was tangible, and now, only my memories haunt me …_

_I want to be with him._

_I want to retake what I did._

_But then I would've died, and that would've put him in the position I am in now._

… _The Gods must hate me so much._

_But, if they are merciful, they will let me pass on … For those of you who are listening, up above the clouds, please!! _

_Let me just DIE!!_

_I want to be with him again …_

_Eliwood … just wait … no matter how long it'll take, I'll be by you soon …even if I must make it happen myself._

_I am ice, and I need the warmth of fire to thaw … but you are gone, and I can't bring you back._

_But there is no way that the heavens above can stop me from following you._

_--_

It was pitch black out when the dragon landed, its icy blue hide luminous in the gloom. The splatters of blood that raced up its one leg and accented eyes of the same color had long since dried, leaving their stain on scales, which would take a long time to clean away. Whatever the large beast wanted must've laid far ahead, for it wearily began to trek towards the edge of the mountain it had landed on.

If one were to have looked into its eyes, they would've seen a lifetime of weariness and sorrow suddenly flood those blood colored pools, as the dragon stared down at the foaming water below it. Without a second thought, it seemed to fall over the edge, wings pressed tightly to its sides.

--

_My lord, my love, my Eliwood ... I'm coming ... _

_--_

Then there was silence, and it wasn't just the rising sun that painted the waters below it the color of blood.

--

_Eliwood ..._

_I'm sorry._

_For all the pain that I have made you go through, I am so sorry._

_But, I am not sorry for loving you._

_Are you??_

_No ... I can see you now._

_And like you did when you told me to fly, you're smiling that sad smile._

_You must've known I was going to join you soon, because the look in your eyes is one of understanding._

_I loved you too much ... I loved you so much, that I willingly destroyed myself to be with you._

_Because you were willing to give up just as much to be with me._

_And now and forever, that is how we shall be._

_As it was meant to be._

_--_

_Oh my gawd, where the hell did this one come from!? O.o'' I knew I was in an angsty mood, but DAMN!! I honestly don't care if you review this one or not, I just needed to get the bloody thing out of my system!! X.X_

_And yeah, in case you didn't figure it out, Ninian dodged the blow from Durandal and retalliated. And well, killed Eliwood. X.X_


End file.
